START OVER
by spunky93
Summary: bella but goes by Izzy. decided that they were done with az the girls move to forks.. and emmett is looking way to good and Izzy just knows what to do about it. E/I E/R J/A LEMONS coming soon Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fic like EVER.. i dont have a beta so if i misspelled sorry.. i did my best, hope someone likes it. still deciding if i should continue.. let me know **

**disclaimer: SM owns twilight, im jus using her ppl and making it my own story...**

~IZZY POV~

Today is going be a long day, finish packing last night. finally able to sleep around midnight, then waking up at five. had to get in the shower before my sis takes over the bathroom. after i put my hair in a clip. Glad i chop it dont have to do much with it but still make it look good.

_"umm what to wear today" i mummered to myself._.

finally settling on a mini wit black lace tights and a wolverine t-shirt.. haha my sis is going be surpised when she sees me. restless i go to my bed. Thoughts drifting thru my mind as I lay in bed, glancing at the clock , it was barely 6:45am.

_"Ugh why?" I whispered to myself_

Oh.. sorry.. IM being rude, I didnt introduce myself.. My name is isabella marie swan, 16 yrs old, 5'5, brown eyes and short dark brown hair. haha I wouldnt say im skinny or chubby, some would consider me "average". Not really sure what that means. but oh well..I live in a town of prescott arizona. I love it here, theres lots of green grass and a few trees and also always sunny. Yes I do LOVE the sun. I live wit my mom, RENEE, and older sister ALICE. You wouldnt think we were sisters or the fact that she is older than me by a year. With her being 17, 5'3 brown eyes, black short spikey hair and of course her beautiful toned body.. ugh hate her.. no i dont hate.. I have no idea where she got it because she doesnt have need to do anything to keep her shape.

"_Izzy !" _speak of the devil and he or in this case _she _will appear.

"_Iz Iz Izzy"_ Alice came in the room singing. "_ Are you ready to fly this coop_"

_"about time you got your ass out of bed" _i mummered to her as i got up to pick up my last bag.

_"WAIT ! hold up.. Please tell me your actually going wear that all the way"_ she said pointing at my outfit for the day.. **told u..**

"_well duh. Im wearing it, arent I?" _smirking at her.

"_ok what did you do to Izzy? and tell me she isnt coming back to change your mind half way to the airport" _she grinned at me

_"Nope"_

_"Good,, now lets go before mom changes her mind again."_

And off we were headed to the airport. Ok your probable sitting there saying " ok im lost".. Sorry, let me fill you in.

Alice and I decided to move and live with our dad, charlie. Since he and mom split 2 years ago, we havent really seen much of him and us being daddy's girls. We decided to finish high school and live with him instead of living with our mom. We love her just as much but there is only so much we can take from her.

Alright back to the main story.. We're on our way to phoenix,arizona. since it has the only big airport to get us where we wanna go. 3 and half hours to go before we get on the big plane. Since our flight was until 11:30am we left early, just to get there on time.

Finally we got to the airport at 10:45am, we had a good 45 mins to burn before we leave. Saying bye to mom is going take awhile.

_"Alright mom.. we are going wait close to the gate. ok?"_Alice said

_"But you still have awhile before you leave, come on lets go grab sum coffee" _she offered

_"Umm mom.. I really dont think Alice needs coffee right now. And Im not sure if my stomach can handle it too." _I told her.

"_oh Alright. Im going miss my babies, come here" _she said holding her arms out to us.

I could tell she was trying not to cry, looking at Alice, i smiled an shrugged. giving mom a hug and kiss on her cheeks. I step back and let Alice do her thing.

"_ok You girls give me a call as soon as you get off at the airport"_

_"Sure mom we will" _I promised finally draggin Alice away from her. _"lets go_" i whisperd

_"Bye mom, we love you" _Alice said.. looking over her shoulders, I saw tears in her eyes

Finally said bye to mom, we're walking past the coffee shop. I lookd at the clock, we only had 30 mins left

_" Come on Li. lets go find some seats" _

Getting to the seating area was easy but finding a seat was not. Guess alot of people are heading to seattle.

"_Iz, there two by the window_"

I sat down, turnd to look out the window. i got chills down my spine, whoo guess im excited about leaving AZ for the first time. going to a new place, where no one knows us. this is going be fun finally get to start over and make a new status for** Izzy Swan... **

**A/N i figured i write the first chap short. plus im still figuring out the whole site on updating and everything else.. **


	2. Chapter 2

My first fic EVER.. SO BE NICE LOL J/K hope u like it

DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT.. Im just using her ppl for my own story

~IZZY POV~

"_ohhh ground or umm building I guess"_ i whimperd

_" It wasnt that nad Iz"_ Li giggled

_"Whatever"_

Mmmm.. wander if dad is bringing his car or truck? Please Please let it be the truck, I prayed as we walk to get our bags. As we waited for our bags to come around, I noticed a dark hair, gorgeous blue eyes hunk by the phone booths. he had to be 6'1 or 6'3 atleast.

"_WOW.. Li look at that"_ I nudged her

_"What? Where?"_

_"By the phone, blue shirt black jeans"_

"_Ohhh well lookie here.. Izzy has the hotts for blue eyes. I hope he has a brother"_ she said out loud

_"Shhh.. he'll hear us"_

"_Whatever its not like he is going where we are or ever see him again"_ she replied

_"Well_ _thanks Li, just piss on my parade why dont you"_ I said

" _Sorry sis.. but its true"_ Li hugged me

I look one last time, he was hanging up the phone and turnd around, he was scanning the crowd. before he notice me staring. he stared right back at me. "yup, just like i thought. he was looking at Li. totally injoring me" thinking to myself. Then he smiled and winked, I turn to Li but she was on her phone and looking for our bags. I looked behind us noone there, everyone was looking for their bags. So I turned back to him, he nodded at me smiled and winked again. I blushed and gave him a smile before i lookd away, my cheeks were burning red. Thinking Li missed our lil moment she elbowed me.

_"Ohh Izzy has a crush" _she said then yells out loud "_DADDY ""_

I turned around and here comes daddy charlie, I screamed and ran to him too."_My girls_" he said as he hugged us.

_"Dad, cant breathe"_ we both said. Charlie lets go of us and we notice what he was wearing.

_"Ugh, dad.. why are you wearing your uniform"_ Li whined

"_Uh no.. chill honey, I got off work and didnt have time to change. if I wanted to get here on time"_

_"Ohhh so that means you got the car?" _I asked

"_No, I got the truck. I didnt know how many bags you girls were bringing_." he said. hmm I love my dad, he always know what his girls wants and thinks ahead _"Plus I didnt think you want me to show up in the car"_

**See I told you..** Love the man, always knows what his girls wants. I think I lost you again.. My dad , charlie, is the chief of police and his "car" would be his police cruizer. I dont think showing up at our new home in the car would look good for our new status. After we got our bags, my two and Li's four. What can I say my sis likes to shop. I totally forgot about blue eyes, we walkd to the parking lot. Li talking a mile a minute.. I notice the dark hair blue shirt standing by the truck with one bag in his hand. I gasp, stopped in my tracks, wooo stalker-much, looking at him, Li heard me gasp. she stop and turn to me then looking to where I was staring.

- Oh wait did I tell you about the truck? My BABY, well its my dads till I get my license. BEAUTY is one way to describe my baby. RED Chevy DURAMAX, lifted, fully loaded, crew cab. ok back to reality-

**"OMG"** He was standing by it, smiling

_"Hello sir"_ **OMG** he has the deep husky voice going on. just hearing him talk was doing funny things to my nether region.

"_Hey there EMMETT"_ said charlie _" I was wandering if your plane landed_"

_"Yes sir, about 45 mins ago. just called home and my dad said you offered to me a ride home"_

_"That I did' _said charlie " _How was your trip?"_

_"It was good, glad to be home though" _said EMMETT aka **BLUE EYES.** I stood there about 5 feet away watching them talk. Great he knows my dad and did I just hear him say we were giving him a ride home?

"_Oh let me introduce my girls. my oldest Alice...-" _

_"actually its LI, hello" _Li said smiling at him

"_Umm and bella my youngest_" Dad turnd and saw me standing back. he coughd bringing me back to reality again. charlie nodded at me, I smiled and walkd forward thinking please dont make a fool of yourself.

"_Hi, Im Izzy_" holding my hand out. when his hand touchd mine a tingling feeling shot thru my hand. I jerkd back from him. He just smirked at me, damnit he felt it too. This was going be a long ride. Li being the sister that she is noticed the whole thing between us. She was smiling too. Uh oh she was up to something, I knew it when we got all the bags in the back. She ran around the truck and yelld "SHOT GUN" Bitch.. I knew it, so i got in the back behind her. blue eyes got in on the driver side behind charlie.

_"Girls, I thought you out grew that"_ charlie laughed

_"Me too'_ i said

Finally leaving the airport getting on the road out of town. Blue eyes turn to me and asked "_So what brings you girls to __**FORKS, WASHINGTON?"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**just wanna say thxs to those who added my story to their faves.. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns twilight, im just using her ppl for my own story**

**~CHARLIE POV~**

Today was the day my girls come to live with me. I'm excited, not seeing my babies everyday had been hard, painful. I felt like i missed out on so much but not anymore. Renee had no influence on them since Izzy turn 16. Leaving the girls alone at home for a week at the time was no okay tho. But I didn't have to worry about my girls now. They made a good choice to move in with me, I knew Li wanted to move sooner but Renee wouldn't let Izzy move until she was 16, and Li would never leave her baby sister there. I really hope they love the new house, since they told me they were coming. I moved out of the two story house and into the spacious 4 bedroom. Dr. Cullen's wife was kind enough to pick out furniture and other stuff for the girls new rooms. I wanted everything to be perfect for my girls.

**They deserve only the best...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**~EMMETT POV~**

Finally back in Washington, or Seattle to be exact. The flight back from TEXAS was long and let me just say flying coach is unbearable when your 6'3 and built like a car. Getting off that plane was a relief but getting to the baggage area was another story. Why everyone decided to fly into Seattle was beyond me. My bag is going have to wait, gotta call home and see if they actually remember to pick me up this time.

"payphone, payphone" i muttered to myself "yes" lets hope someone is home. One, Two, Three, and Four rings later -pick up-

" hello"

"dad. its Emmett"

"hey. how was your flight? Is everything OK?"

"Flight sucked, I hate coach and im good. Just wandering where my ride is? Someone is picking me up right?"

*Laughs* "Yes, umm, chief Swan is coming to the airport to pick up his two daughters. i mentioned you were flying in today and he offered to give you a ride home. He should be there now, he has his truck. I believe he said he would park on the 2nd level"

"Ooh OK then. So I guess I will see you at home.' I replied " Where is mom and Edward?"

"Mom is putting the finishing touches on Chief Swan's new house and edward is at rose's. I will tell you the rest when you get home"

"OK bye "

well that settles it then, I will wait for the chief. Putting the phone back on the hook. Guess I will go get my bag now. *hello HOTTIE* I couldn't help but whistle softly. She was wearing a mini that was short enough to get attention, what made me smile was her shirt so she knew her comics then. and hair that was falling out of her clip but it all gave her a fucking goddess look. She was staring right at me, its a shame I'm leaving in a few. I wander if I should get her number, she still looking without thinking I winked at her. She turned and looked at the girl next to her. then looked behind her. she looked back at me so I nodded to her an winked at her again. She gave me a small smile before she turn away but i saw her blush first. hott and shy... Crap I gotta get my bag so i took off to the other baggage area.

2nd level, lets see where the chief parked. it would be somewhere close something tell me he thinks everything thru. "shit" I swore. I forgot my ipod this morning when i was running late. Hopefully Jasper brings it back for me on Friday. I hear some people walking towards me so I turn around. *HOLY SHIT* She is the chief DAUGHTER? ha.. well it must be my lucky day..

The chief introduce me to his girls. I notice they shorten their names, the cute short pixie looking girl was Li.. fits her well, I see she is a SPUNKY lil thing, hmm jasper better come home soon... And the goddess was Izzy.. her name is perfect hopefully it fits with mine.. hmm *Emm and Izzy* sounds good to me.. She shook my hand, im liking her even more. she jerked her hand back from me. I smirked at her, I know she felt that. **this was going be interesting..**

The pixie catching on quickly ran to the front of the truck and yell "shot gun". After everyone got in and we're on the road home. I'm going try to make her talk to me, i have a feeling her voice is just as beautiful as everything else. So i turned to her and ask " What brings you girls to FORKS, WASHINGTON?"

But lil pixie knew her sister wouldnt talk so she answerd all my questions and she had a few of her own.

" So Emmett or can i call you Emm? Do you go to school in Forks too? Are you in any sports?" she asked then asked the one question i knew she would want to know first. " Do you have a girlfriend or are you seeing anyone?"

I had to give it to her she was giving me the third degree. the chief cough looked like he was trying not to laugh " Li, baby, I'm not sure you should be asking him question like that. you just barley met"

" No its ok, Chief." I laughd " Emm is ok. yes and yes and no, i dont have a girlfriend" i said looking at Izzy. she was looking at me blushing bad.

"I'm sorry" she says " Li, shut up" and looks back out the window

"What? I'm just asking questions?" Li says.

I smirked looking out my window, mission accomplished... Now she knows I'm available, then i frowned i turned and looked at her wandering if she was single too.. But I cant really asking with her dad sitting 1 ft away from hearing us.

Back in town the chief dropped me off at home, I was getting out when the pixie jumped out and come up to me and said " No, she is single and here is my number in case you want to know anything else about my sister." I smiled and kissed her cheek. **thxs maybe i will take you up on that offer **and walk away.

**A/N: Alright im kinda liking this chapter but i understand if you don't.. I was kinda lost on what to write, so i decided to just type on the go instead of the orignial one.. it came out better than i thought.. so let me know thxs for reading ppl it means alot**


	4. Chapter 4

**~HOME SWEET HOME~**

**IZZY POV**

All the way home Li was asking him questions and he asked he question too. Everytime he spoke I got butterflies in my tummy. I looked out the window not really taking in the scenery. But thinking about his hands, nice shapely big hands. I tried to keep my thoughts nuetral, jumping him right now in the truck would give my dad a HEART ATTACK. I smiled at the idea though.

Then Li askes him if he had a girlfriend, I looked at him. I love my sis in moments like this, I knew she would give him the third degree but not this soon. I watched him answer he looked right at me and said " No, I dont have a girlfriend." I blushed bad, I felt so freaking happy and embrassed at the same time. So I told him " I'm sorry" told my sis to "SHUT UP" but she just whined. I looked out the window, noticed we were pulling up to a house, wait no sratched that is was a MANSION. I had the urge to see how it looks on the inside. Then i heard the door open, I turned around and saw blue eyes getting out. So this is where he lived. Then Li jumped out after him, "Dad, what is she doing?" "I dont know' was all he said, smiling and shaking his head. I put my head down ,.m seriously going kick Alice's ass. The only time I ever call her Alice was when I was PISSED..

After she got back in, we headed down the street about 2 blocks away. We pulled up to a big house, I was about to ask dad what we were doing here when he got out and said ' Come on Girls we're home"

Li being the observent one asked" dad, when?" I sat there wandering What the hell is going on. " come on Iz, lets go check out our rooms" then it clicked " WHAT? no freaking way. Dad when did you move here?" - LOST YOU AGAIN RIGHT? you see my dad in in a small 2 bedroom for the last 2 years. It was ok but cramped for two daughters, especially when one had 4 bags of clothes.

We ran inside and SCREAMED.. It was like right out of a magazine,big spacious livingroom, fully decked out kitchen I was going be in there everyday cooking up a storm. Li ran ahead of me and I heard her scream again. Im telling you that lil girl has some lungs. I followed her scream and found her in a lime green wall with a bright pink cover bed against the wall and a monsterous closet wit a bathroom to the side. -WTF- So I made my way down the hall and found a door that said IZZY opend it and walked into my dream bedroom with light purple walls and black covered bed and a deep purple lounger sitting by the window. I walked around with my mouth open and jaw on the floor. I love my dad...

Finally we came out to the livingroom and my dad was sitting on the couch. he looked up and smiled **" SO NOT BAD RIGHT?"**

** XXXXXX**

** EMMETT POV**

After I put my bag up in my room, I went to find my family. My mom esme was cooking in the kitchen and my dad stood by the fridge holding a glass of wine. I walked up to my mom and gave her a hug and kiss, I miss her cooking there is nothing like good home cooking. My dad Carlisle gave shook my hand.

" So how was your trip, son? Did you thank Chief Swan for the ride home"

" Crap, no i forgot but I can call him right now."

"No, let them get settle first. So did you meet the his girls? What did you think are they pretty?" my mom asked.

" Umm, I guess" playing it off like I wasnt drooling over one of them. I cant wait till Weds im going see her again at school. Not that Im a stalker or anything but I just needed to see her smile and of course her luscious body. After we ate I help put the dishes in the sink and I forgot to ask about my little brother Edward. So I decided to ask my dad, found him in the study working away on some papers. this man never stops working. Im not sure what is problem is.. ha... I sat down in front of his desk and cleared my throat, he didnt even hear me come in.

" dad, where is eddie at? I would have thought he would be here when i came home. He is still at Rose's house?"

"yay, he is. lets just say he is more in love with that girl then he was when school ended last may."

" wow. ok Im going head to bed now. I might head out to town tomorrow do u need anything? or know if mom needs anything?" I asked him when I got to the door.

" We will let you know in the morning. Im glad you came home son."

'Yea, me too"

I walkd up the stairs down the hallway to my room. Grab a boxer out of the drawer and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After awhile I started to think about Izzy, so I off the knod got out and dried off and headed to bed. I thought I would be up for awhile but No I was out like the light as soon as my head touched the pillow.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N **

** THIS CHAPTER TOOK AWHILE TO WRITE DOWN AND ONCE AGAIN I JUST WENT WITH WHATEVER CAME TO MY MIND. hope ya like it... the next chap is going be alil bit longer. and hopeful emmett can make shy Izzy talk to him.. And just wanted to add that Izzy is just shy at first. wait till she over comes her shyness to emmett..**


	5. Chapter 5

**It took me awhile to get this chapter to flow right.. hope you like it..**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns twlight, Im jus using her ppl for my own story**

**~IZZY POV~**

After we spent the afternoon putting our stuff away and shopping for some food. I have no idea on how dad lasted this long with heat ups. Li was still bouncing off walls when she started picking out clothes for tomorrow after maybe the 20th outfit she found the right one then she dragged me to my closet to find mine. Im not really pickie about mine but she had to find the *right one*. Li wanted to do a makeover meaning cutting and dyeing my hair. I wanted something different so i said "sure why not" After two and half hours of cutting and hair dye oder she was done, I turned around and slowly opend my eyes Said " _Holy shit, Li. I love it" _She put in blue steaks and gave it a choppy look so it made it look edgier look. I guess when I told her I wanted something different, Li knew what to do. I cleaned up the mess and started on her hair, she wanted purple in her hair and a couple hours later we were finally done.

We went out to the livingroom to show dad, I think he was happy we didnt come out with mohawks and bad dye job.

_"Wow, Izzy, it looks good. I like the blue." _

_"Thanks dad"_ I smiled back to him. _"Are you sure the school wont say anything about it"_

_"No, they wont mind. The purple matches you,Li."_

_"Ok, come on Izzy im straving"_

_"Dad we wanted to head to the diner. Do you wanna come?"_

_"No, Im going turn in soon. Remember its a school night and be careful"_

_"Alright, we'll be back soon"_ Grabing the keys from the counter. Oh did I mention I got my license today too? So now I drive the truck.

We pulled up to the diner, walked in a saw that it was almost full of kids about our ages. We walked to the other end away from the crowd. Sat down when the waitress came up to us. And started talking away without taking our order first.

"_ Hey girls, Are you new in town? Chief Swan's daughters right? Do you think we will have classes together? You are going to school in town right?"_

Li looked at me and raised her eyebrow. I turn to her and said _" Listen, umm, whats your name?"_

_"Jessica Stanley_" she said smiling her mega watts at me. I was going try to be nice but she was geting annoying fast for my liking.

_" Well jessica, can you just get our orders? We would like to order then enjoy our dinner quietly, so I would appreciate it if you could get back to your job" _

Her smile died quickly and she looked between me and Li. She looked like she was going cry and finally asked"

_"Ok what would you like to order?"_

_" Two dp's, one cheese burger and a chicken sandwich, Thxs"_ I said handing her the menu back. She left in a huff, Li turned to me and we started laughing. I told you the new me, Im tired of being nice and shy. I saw jessica coming back with our drinks, I whispered to Li " _she coming" _Li started laughing. We got our food finally, we talked about school, we got up to pay the bill. I was folling alice out whe I heard his voice. He was talking to some guys that was parked right next to us. I looked down not waiting him to notice me. But just my luck he saw Li.

_" Hey Li, Hows it going?"_

Of course my sister being her stopped to talk to him. I stood by her looking at my nails trying to look bored.

_" Hey Emm, wats up?"_ she asked

"_ Not much, just came here to get some munchies" he said _

smiling then he looked at me _" Hey Izzy_"

I looked up and smiled at him "_ hey_"

" _Dude, are you going intoduce us? or wat?"_ a shaggy blonde beauty asked.

_" Yea, Guys this is Li and Izzy. They just moved her a couple days ago. Chief Swans daughters. _" he said. _" Gurls these losers right here are Mike, Tyler and Eric. And my brother eddie and my bff jasper" _Everyone laughed he says "_ What? Guys cant have BFF's?" _

"_No dude thats girls only we're bros for life _" Said the blonde beauty he was Jasper. Eddie was the one with the black hair and tom cruise haircut *think top gun*. Tyler had a crew cut, eric and mike had the shorter version of Jaspers haircut.

"_ Hey guys, so you all go to the high school here in town?" _I asked.

"_ yea, me and eric are juniors, tyler, jasper and emmett are seniors" _mike said.

After talking about forks and the guys asking about prescott for awhile. Mike, Tyler and Eric left. Edward got on his phone and went to sit in a jeep parked alil ways from us. Then emmett left, I figured he was leaving. So I told Li"_ Im going go sit in the truck_" she nodded. I turned around and walked off I know we're going be here for awhile. Her and Jasper hit it off right away. As I walked up to the door I saw emmett walking towards me. I reached in to grab my jacket.

_" Your leaving already?"_ he asked. his lips pouting. I smiled at him and said _" No I was just going sit the truck and wait for alice. She is still talking to Jasper"_

_"Ohh. You mind if I sit with you. We're waiting on Jasper too."_

_"Sure, umm, lets sit on the tailgate "_ I walked around to the back, I was reaching for it when ours hands landed on each other.

" I got it" he said. I moved back to let him drop the gate. Oh crap now I have to jump up, I told myself please dont fall.

_"Here let me help you_" he said, turning me around to face him and he put his hands on my hips, lifted me up. I put my hands on his shoulders and opend my legs. He step forward to stand between them. His hands moved to my waist causing my shirt to ride up alil. I felt his hands on my skin, I look him in the eyes, i swear i got lost in them. I didnt realize how close I was to him when I felt his breathe on my lips. I look down saw that I was finally pressed up tight against him. I moaned softly didnt think he heard me but i was wrong. I look back at his lips when I barley heard him say _" Im sorry..." _

I felt his lips on mine, he licked my bottom lip, i kissed him back and opend up for him. he pushed his tongue in my mouth. he groand and moved closer to me. It was totally bliss. When he pulled back, my arms had moved around his neck, trying to remember how to breathe.

_"Im sorry but I just had to see if you tasted good"_

_" Will do I?"_ I murmured against his lips.

_" Im not sure yet"_ he said leaning forward alil. I surrender to his soft kisses again. In the middle of the mind blowing kiss my phone ranged.

" _Oh crap_" pulling it out of my pocket, "_Its my dad_" i told him. He nodded

_" Hey dad. no we just got done. Li is talking to some people. Yea we'll be back soon_" My dad was worried, why I have no idea we were only 6 blocks away. _"Ok bye"_

When I was talking to my dad, emmett had moved away. I already miss his body against mine. It felt so right when our bodys were touching**. WHAT! **I shook my head and laughed to myself. He stood next to me, looking down at his feet.

then he said "_ So you wanna go out_?"

I almost screamed yes out loud.. but laughed instead. He looked away, I felt like a bitch but I didnt wanna date just yet. even if the guy was making my body hott by just looking at him. I grab his hand pulled him back between my legs and kissd him a couple seconds later he gave in. He is still hot when he pouts, so i lickd his lips. He moand and pull me closer to him.

"_ Im not ready to date yet, but I will keep it in mind ok?"_

I said as I put my arms around his neck grab a handful of hair and pulled him towards to me for another kiss._ " But I still wanna do this with you" _

**A/N so wat do u think? im not to happy with it but oh well.. please review thxs for reading.. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry readers I have no excuse only that I was lazy to put up a new chap but here you go read and enjoy...

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWN TWILIGHT I JUST PLAY WITH HER PPL AND MAKE MY OWN STORY...**

~SCHOOL~

IZZY POV

I could already tell today was going be a shitty one, why u ask me? Because one I forgot to set my alarm and woke up with 30 mins to get to school had enough time to do a quick shower not even blow dry my hair and totally forgot Li picking out my clothes. So I just grab the first thing I could reach in my closet and hauled butt to the front where Li and dad were waiting for me.

" Alright girls have fun. And no getting in trouble at school,Izzy." Dad said kissing our cheeks while he was getting ready to leave for work as well. Being Chief of Police meant he had to be the first one at the station. I was ok with that I dont think him taking us to school was on the top of his todo lists. And I was ok with it, I think Li was too.

"Sure, Sure dad we wont. see ya later" I said grabbing the keys from the counter. "Come on Li we got 5 mins to get to the office before school starts" About 4 mins later we pull to a couple of buildings the parking lot was already full with students great just what I need everyone to watch me some up not dressed up and ready to deal with everyone. I notice that Em jeep was parked like 2 cars down from where I just parkd and there was a bunch of guys standing around talking, when I off the truck everyone turned to us and it got quiet. "Oh crap" I got out and reached back in to grab my bag when I heard Li squeal " hey Jazz" Oh great they walked up to us and I was leaning in with my skirt ridding up haha a great fucking to meet the guys at school. I slowly turned around sure enough there was 4 guys standing there with their tongues hanging out.

"Hummh" I said and they all looked at me. the first one to recover was this kid with bad ache and really bad hair cut but I didnt wanna say anything to him about it. " Hey Im Mike" amd the others followed him "hey Im Eric" ehh cute but I wouldnt do him. " hey hows it going? Im Jared and this is my friend Jacob" but kinda hott but ehh my hands were full right now. I saw Em walking up behind them so I figured I wanna have fun and flirt alil before class started.. "hey boys" i purred.. they swallowed hard ooohh this was going be fun.. " So I was wandering if someone might show me to the front office" I noticed Li had already taken off with Jasper leaving me alone to fend for myself against the puppy of forks high school.

" Yea, sure. I can walk u" all of them said at the same time.

Thats when Emmett walked up " hey Izzy need help?"

I walked over to him and and wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. " Hey Sexy" I whispered to him before my lips touched his. I was going pull away quickly but he had different plan and put one hand in my hair and one on my hips pulld me closer to him and whispered back to me " You should play with fire if you dont wanna get burn".. I smirked at him and pulled away from him

" hey anyone still wanna help me or do I have to find my own way?" That didnt take long to full up, jacob was going walk me.. "bye Emmett" i said looking back at him while I walked away with Jacob. **High School was going be different thats for sure. As we walked towards the builing I noticed that everyone watch our lil show.. Opps **

**A/N I KNOW ITS PROBABLE NOT WHAT EVERYONE EXPECTED AND ITS A REALLY SHORT CHAP BUT SORRY.. THANKS FOR READING AND I WILL TRY TO POST A NEW ONE REALLY SOON**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY READERS BUT I COULDN'T GET PASS MY WRITERS BLOCK OR WATEVR YOU WANNA CALL IT… MY IDEAS JUST WENT OUT THE WINDOW HA.. SO IM SITTING HERE LISTENING TO SUM MUSIC AND DECIDE IM JUST GOING WRITE IT OUT AND FOR WITH THE FLOW.. WITH THAT SORRY FOR ANY MISSPELLS AND EVERYTHING ELSE.**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns twilight Im just using her ppl for my own story.**

**CHAP 7 : shit…**

After my little show in the parking lot, I felt confident for the rest of the day. No one was going rain on my fucking little parade, well that's what I thought. Sometimes I wish I carried a small wood board every where I went so I could knock on wood. All morning the guys were annoying the hell out of me, always waiting for me and sitting by me. I wanted my space damnit. It was my fault tho I shouldn't have encourage them this morning. I was seriously about to blow a gasket and was saved by the bell. Lunch came around sooner, even though I wasn't really paying attention in my morning classes, currently EMMETT was on my mind kinda like haunting me with his blue eyes and the smile well actually his lips. didn't really see much of him all morning thank god for that I didn't have any morning classes with him, the only problem right now was the afternoon classes. Out of the blue my tummy gurgles at me bringing me out of the clouds. Forgetting to grab breakfast this morning I was short of starving, when now walking to the lunch room I was nervous about who I was going sit with not that sitting alone would bother me, Li had told me would meet me but somehow I really doubt that since this morning her and jasper were always with each other. They had almost every class together. Pulling the door open I step in and do a quick look around the room and at that moment everyone thought it would be nice to stop what they were doing and look at me. Not wanted to crumble under their eyes I straighten my spine and tilt my chin up and strut to the line to get lunch. As soon as I got there the pimple dude forgot his name again came up to me, ugh I so didn't need his shit right now.

Before he even got a chance to talk, he was pushed out of the way. when I look to see who was my savior, I smile huge. " hmm jasper so you always rescue every gurl in distress or just the pretty ones"

" well it look like he was going annoy you and I was hungry so I pushed him out of the way to grab the last decent food this place has to offer."

" ha cute, now I see why she likes you. Speaking of which where is my lovely sister?"

" she wanted to put her stuff in the locker."

" oh ok, well thanks " I reached to grab a banana and the last chocolate pudding. " see you later" I turn to walk away and sit by my lonesome. I had a choice to sit at two table one near a bunch of girls that were glaring at me from what I have no idea. And one close to some guys I think football jocks hmmm decision, decision.. Think I will pick the latter, atleast this way I wont die from death glares. Sitting down I was digging into the pudding when I heard the chair scrape back looking up I saw jasper sitting down.

" mind if I sit here with you?"

" nope" popping the p' " thanks jazz" hmm this pudding was good. Li sat down with her tray, and she look excited. She was the only one that would get that way by going to school.

" hey sis, so how was it? Like any of our classes?" she asked.

" yea it was ok think I like my lit class tho," true I love to read and write. " how about you jazz?" I asked

" umm I don't know yet we had to meet with the coach this morning, all the guys just got done. So I ran here from the football field, just to get ahead of the herd."

" oh" wait.. I look over at the next table and the guys sitting there didn't look anything like jocks, ha.. Idiot

" oh ok" so what is your schedule? Maybe you have some classes with me. And I hope you do to keep the douches away." smiling at him. He handed me the slip and YES.. He had two classes with me. " ok works for me." handed the paper back.

" what douches? " Li asked her protectiveness came out. " I will kick their asses if they upset you?"

I laughed softly just picturing Li kicking some major ass. " its ok, sis. I can handle myself." sitting back in my chair looking around I noticed most of the girls looked up to the doors, wandering what was so interesting I look that way. And wish I didn't. he came thru the doors laughing at something one of the guys said. God I wanted to fun my finger thru his hair and wrap my legs around his lean waist. Ugh.. What the fuck.. I look back my food and could feel Li and Jazz looking at me. I lasted awhile but after that I could take it anymore." what!" I snap. Jazz look down while Li just smirked at me. " so sis.." fuck.. " don't start, li. I don't need shit from you now." picking up my trash I stood up and walked away with Li trying to call me back. I didn't want to deal with her shit. So what if I was checking him out. Im a girl, plus im entitled to. He was fine, sighing I walk to the library hoping to be alone to my thought about Emmett for awhile.

" Izzy, wait up" ugh this is where I wish I could disappear. Still walking away from him, heard his footsteps closer to me. I had to pay for this morning I know. Just as I was about to turn around and say sorry. I was push into the janitor closet, all I could do was let a girly epp out.

" wha.." just when I was going cuss him out for pushing me. I was pulled up against the wall and him leaning into me. Felt his breathe on my face when I didn't say anymore to him. His lips crushed against mine, I needed to feel more of him so I pushed back against him and needed his hands everywhere. His mouth demanded I open up to him, I didn't respond and he pulled my hair back. Tilting my head up to meet his. I moan at the pain and his mouth crushed against mine again. I grind up as close as I can to him, he groan. One of his hand goes south and around my waist before I knew it he hand went under my skirt and grab my ass, lifted me up so I did what was natural and wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms up around his shoulders. While his other hand went down and slip between my legs rubbing my centre. " oh baby, your wet." I grind myself and got another groan out of him. He then had to run the moment by slapping my ass, but also bringing me out of bliss. I remember where we were and what we were doing. So I pulled back from him. " stop.. " he looked at me and pulled back too. " what?"

" we need to stop before it gets out of hand. I am so not doing it in the closet with you." l drop my hands from my grip but he was still holding me up.

" emm, can you put me down plz." with that he let me go I slid down his front and couldn't help feeling his erection. Biting my lip so I wouldnt moan out load again.

" okay, so let get out of this joint then." I said smiling at him, then turn towards the door pretending nothing jus happen between us.

" so your just going walk out without talking to me? Or about what just happen here?" he ask, his lips pouting. Oh he was cute when he did that. Not evening trying to stop myself I turn back to him and grabbed his head bringing it down to me, pulling in close to him and said " baby as much as I wanna talk about this the bell will ring soon and I don't want people seeing me and you walk out of here. Ok?" kissing him one last time before I run out the door.

HOL COW.. I cant believe that just happen as much as I played it cool in there. On the inside I was freaking out about it. I just had a close call, damn why cant I control myself when he is around. Walking as fast as I can to the bathroom to fix hair and give a pep talk to myself. Looking in the mirror I shook my head. " what is the matter with you? Try and get thru the day without trying to jump him. " I murmured to myself.

**GOD I hope I didn't have any classes with him. Or else this is suck ass big time..**

**WHY?**

So the next class I walked in like I wasnt doing the dirty in the closet, Smiling I walk up to the teacher and handed him the slip. I look around and **FUCK ME** he was sitting in the back. Hasnt notice I walked in yet, well wouldnt have to if the idiot teacher didnt ask me to intro myself to the entire class. I narrowed my eyes at him, yup he was the bad teacher for me this year. **FUCKER.. **

oh well.. here it goes..

" hi. im Izzy and im from Arizona." with that i went to the only open desk which was right next to him.** WAIT...** wasnt there someone sitting there when i walked in, I look at him and he just sat back smiling at me.. **JERK FACE..** I didnt say anything or do anything but slid into the desk and cross my leg. which made the skirt go up alil higher than normal. When I turn to look at him, he was looking at my legs. And saw that I was sitting in the back where all the guys sat, most of the girls sat up front. Looking to my left there was the window overlooking the parking lot. Atleast I got a good view of my baby.

**A/N sorry for the stort chapter.. would have wrote more but my hands are tired from typing lol.. yea hope you like it...**


	8. Chapter 8

**.. well hello there my fellow readers.. sorry for neglecting you for sooooooooo long.. but im here to make it up to you haha.. I only hope you can forgive me.. anywhos on with the story**

**DISCLAIMER: IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.. me ? im just using her people for my own story**

CHAPTER 8:

IZZY POV:

That class was just painfully having to write my notes and listen to the BORING TEACHER.. and trying to not push Emmett off his desk and have my dirty way with him in front of my whole class But I did it so when the bell finally rang I was out before anyone could blink, walking fast towards my locker, pulled out my schedule .. hmm pe then I have study hall. Well I hope the teacher in pe has some extra shorts.

Yep here we go I can totally work these, looking in the mirror just cant bend over all the way else im going show a lot more than I want to. Well cant hide in here all day going to the door OK IZZY just grab the handle an walk thru show these bitches something.. whatever happens DO NOT TRIP...

**ARE YOU FREAKING SHITTING ME**?

where are all the girls?

Looking around oh there they are, hmm wander whats going on? Oh well I headed over to the bleachers, remember to tie my hair before I forget.

EMMETT POV:

just being near her for 2 seconds and I lose my shit, the closet was probably the best idea I had all day. The weight of holding her up was intense, then knowing that I could make her lose control as well. Lets just say it a really good feeling. When she walk into the class room, I almost jumped out of my seat. Just had to have her sit by me.

" _tyler, hey dude do me a solid and move to a different seat"_

_" fuck dude, dont make me sit by jessica, cant stand her"_

_: hurry dude. I will make it up to you later"_

_'alright you owe me for this'_

_" whatever just hurry"_

Here she comes looking for a seat, yup bingo right beside me. I look up at her an smile. Crossing her legs and I almost died.. looking back up, she was looking out the window. Hmm wander what she is thinking about. But one thing for sure is I have to let her know she is MINE. And of course the guys as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again.. lol finally.. I have been thinking about what to write for the last few days, damn writers block hahaha.. on with the story..**

** here is a teaser for all of ya..**

**disclaimer: it all belongs to STEPHANIE MEYER..**

**BELLA POV**

** Ugh, the last few days have been way to long. School was alil more work then I thought it would be. It being a small town I thought the work would be easy thena bigger school. But it has keep me busy and not thinking about all sorts of things, that make my mind spin.**

** I just dont understand why _he_ is always on my mind. Thankful school has been keeping him at bay, but its the weekend now and crap.. maybe if I lock myself in my room I wont go huntimg for him. **

" _time is now 7:30 am"_** crap forgot to off my alarm leaning over I off the alarm. Hmmm, maybe I can go back to sleep. Taking a deep breathe I close my eyes.**

"_IZZY... Why are you still in bed? Dad said you have 10 mins to get ready or else he is leaving you here."_

** Throwing my arm over my eyes, I totally forgot dad wanted me to go with him to Seattle with him today. Needed to pick up the rest of the equipment for the shed dads been building for me. Groaning I get up and hurry to get dress so I grab the nearest jeans and tank top. Running out to the truck and getting in just as dad was starting the truck. If he went without me he would get the wrong stuff. Li was standing at the door yelling at us.**

"_dont forget to buy food."_

_ S_**itting on the passenger side I turn to look at my dad, charlie, wander if he knew his birthsay two weeks away. I was looking forward to getting out of town but how I forgot it was suppose to be this morning I have no idea. **

" _Dad.?"_

"_hmm, what sweetie?" _

"_I love you"_ **As soon as I said the words my dad turn bright red, even tho he was outspoken sometimes he was shy to express any tenderness, **

" _I know sweetie, I love you too"_** he soughd out. I smiled really big. Just hearing him say that I knew I did the right thing by moving up here.**

Sorry its soooo short but its what I came up with. Im still working on the rest of the chap right now.


End file.
